


A little lesson in biology

by StrawBerry_Milk_332



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher Kuroo Tetsurou, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawBerry_Milk_332/pseuds/StrawBerry_Milk_332
Summary: You have the hots for your professor Kuroo, you discover he feels the same.Something in my brain was upset at the thought of a one shot book so I'm reposting this over here.⚠️not my characters⚠️⚠️degradation⚠️
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A little lesson in biology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaTheoreoMoona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheoreoMoona/gifts).



Ah, the college years, learning new things, romance, millions of dollars in student loans, and steaming hot professors. One Kuroo Tetsuro in particular. He was tall and toned and absolutely gorgeous. His dark hair fell in front of his eyes so he always ended up having to brush it to the side.   
Everything he did was attractive. From the way he flipped pages of books to the way, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The way he occasionally fiddled with his lanyard made you blush. His long, experienced fingers gliding along with the fabric, how he clicked his fingers on his teacher id card. 

You often found yourself wondering what it would be like to be bent across his desk. Fucked mercilessly. His fingers wrapped around your throat. The way his lips would feel pressed against yours. How his thick cock would feel inside you. You had a sneaking suspicion he wanted what you did. He always got a little close when helping you with work. He was always extra nice to you and let you get away with more than your peers. 

It was the day after a big test in biology, the class Kuroo happened to be your professor in. It was the last class of the day. He had given you a free period because nobody deserves a day of lessons after a test. Your outfit consisted of a plaid skirt that went down to just above your knees, a pair of thigh-high stockings, platformed Mary Janes, and a band t-shirt. You weren't trying to impress anybody. You just felt confident this way. Kuroo was up at the desk grading papers. You looked up at him and noticed he was looking back at you. You froze. Those eyes...those beautiful eyes. He beckoned you up to the desk. You walked past chattering classmates and up to where he was seated. 

"Y/n, I would like for you to stay after class if that's alright?" He had a devilish smirk. A smirk of sexual deviance. You nodded and sheepishly returned to your seat. 

The rest of class went by and the final bell rang. You sat in your seat watching your peers filter out of the room. Once everyone had gone you looked up at him. He put the pen he was holding down and looked at you over the rim of his glasses. 

"Come up here, y/n. Don't worry you aren't in trouble." You stood up and walked back up to his desk. Your stomach was full of butterflies. You stood in front of his desk interlacing your fingers in nervousness. He slid your test in front of you and pointed at the score he had given. 13/24. You bowed your head. "Now, I'm not upset, but I am a little concerned. You got full marks on the study guide, and they were practically identical to each other. So what happened?" He looked at you with inquisitive eyes, inquisitive with a touch of seduction. You of course had failed on purpose in the hope this exact situation would play out. 

"I'm not sure...I suppose I haven't been feeling like myself recently." You said quietly. 

He cleared a space on his desk. He patted it gently. 

"Come sit right here." He scooted his chair back and you hopped up on the desk. You crossed your feet to avoid him seeing anything. He got up, locked the door, and sat back down. "You know I'm a little extra lenient with you but this...tsk tsk...this won't slide. So what are we going to do about this grade?" He asked. You shrugged. "I think it would benefit you to receive a personal hands-on lesson. What do you think?" He put his hands on your knees. 

"I- hold in what are you doing?" You asked blushing. 

"Teaching." He said rather coolly. "Would it be alright if I touched you? Down there?" 

"But professor-" 

"Call me sir." He interrupted. 

"Sir, the test was focused on plant biology, we don't focus on human anatomy until later this semester." 

He drew back thinking for a moment.   
"True, but it never hurts to get ahead by a few lessons does it?" You shook your head. "So, may I touch you?" You looked at his face. You knew you were already wet. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Good." He grabbed a latex glove from the box on his desk (This being a bio lab he had all sorts of instruments lying around). He put it on his hand and snapped it while smiling. "I always love doing that. Now spread those legs for me." You did as you were told and he lifted your skirt. He rolled his sleeves up to right below his elbow. He slid your panties down and gently caressed your thighs. 

"Have you ever...masturbated before?" He slid his fingers up and down your entrance. You blushed and shook your head (You had but you wanted to play dumb and see where that would get you). "Interesting." He said with a smirk. 

"Lean back a little, prop yourself up with your hands, there you go. Good." He scooted closer on his chair. He leaned so his face was right in front of your entrance. His hot breath made you clench. With the middle and ring finger of his gloved hand, he rubbed your clit. "You're already so wet...my, my." The gloves were cold against your warm pussy. It only added to the stimulation. He grinned.   
"Now my fingers are rather long so, I'm going to ask you to take a deep breath in, and let it go when I slide my fingers inside okay?" You nodded looking down at him. "Good, deep breath in. Good~" he slid his fingers inside as you let your breath go. He stood up to get better leverage with his fingers. 

"Now right...here." he curled his fingers. You felt your breath hitch in your throat as a sudden wave of pleasure went through you. "That, my lovely little student, is your g spot." He started pumping his hand in and out of you. You bit your lip to keep from moaning out. 

He got close and whispered in your ear. "You know what I think? Hmm? My hypothesis? I think you failed that test so I would keep you after class. I think you want me to fuck you. As a lesson for your bad grade." You rested your head against his shoulder and nodded. Breathy moans leaking from your lips. "That's why you were so wet isn't it?" 

"Yes s-sir~" you moaned. 

"Such a dirty girl. Let's do this correctly now. Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm going to take a stab at your thought process for this. IF you fail the test, THEN I'll ask to keep you after class for a personal lesson, BECAUSE you knew this is what I wanted. you knew I wanted to fuck you?" You nodded weakly, his experienced fingers curling with every thrust. 

"Since you're a dumb slut, tell me do you know what you're smelling right now? Pressed against my shoulder?" 

"Pheromones, sir." 

"That's exactly right, can you tell me what pheromones do?" As he asked this he slid his hand up your shirt and played with your breasts. 

"Th-ey make you...they...horny, they make you horny." He laughed and kissed the top of your head. 

"Maybe I'm asking you to explain too much to me in your current state. Hmm?" You responded only with whimpers. He titled your chin up to look at you. "Is this what you want tonight? Do you want me?" 

You looked him right in the eyes. "I need this." He smirked. 

He sat down again, he spread his fingers inside you. "So tight. So juicy...you know...I've always wondered how you taste." He slid his tongue inside you with his fingers still spread. It was a strangely pleasurable feeling. He licked up and down your entrance. He circled your clit. "Fucking exquisite. The perfect meal." He gripped your thighs and pushed them apart. 

He kissed along the inside of your thigh. "I see you in class, the way you look at me, such a lust in your eyes." I think you lied to me when you said you'd never masturbated before. I think you have. I think you've touched yourself thinking of me doing exactly this. Giving you cunnilingus on my desk. Hmm?" He smacked your thigh. "Lying makes you a bad girl. And bad girls deserve punishment." He pulled his fingers out of you you disposed of the glove. 

He stood right in between your legs. He pressed his bulge onto your clit. "You see what you do to me? I'll be honest with you, I HAVE touched myself to the thought of you, right here in my chair, after hours, when everyone has gone, I think of you, your beautiful little puppy dog eyes looking up at me while I fuck your pretty little mouth. Come on don't be shy, touch it for me." He took one of your hands down to his cock. He moaned at the contact, it was easy to tell he was pent up. He undid his slacks. You could see it pressed against his briefs. It was huge. 8 inches at least. A little spot of precum pooled at the tip. 

He pulled it out and it sprang up and slapped his stomach. Your eyes widened in fear. He was huge. "This, my little slut, is your punishment." He grabbed your throat (squeezing with his fingers, not pressing with his palm, safety is important). He slapped his cock on your clit. He pulled you closer to him by your neck, he licked up your ear and nibbled on it gently. It sent shivers down your spine. He started stroking his cock. He heatedly whispered in your ear, "imagine if somebody could walk in right now. Saw you, a studious shy girl, about to get fucked by her professor. What would they think of you? Such a dirty little chibi-chan." He put the head of his cock right at your entrance. "Stay quiet for me now." Without warning, he shoved it all the way in. You gasped and threw a hand over your mouth to keep from screaming out. "Good little bitch." He gave you a couple seconds to adjust to his size. He was thick and long. You felt yourself being stretched out by his length. It felt so dirty. So incredibly perversely sexual. Your classmates had been sitting in those desks just a few minutes before. He began to slowly thrust inside you. He hit your g-spot exactly. Pure ecstasy over and over with the east thrust of his strong hips. He kissed the nape of your neck leaving a big hickey right there for everyone to see. 

"I don't want you to think this will be fast. I'm no one-minute man. I'm going to make this long for you. Torturous. This is- fuck~ this is p-unishment after all." He picked your leg up and rested it on his shoulder. You replaced your hand over your mouth with his lips. You put the hand that had just been over your mouth in his hair. It was soft. His tongue slid over yours. It made its way behind your teeth and rubbed against your cheek. A rhythm of slapping and small moans escaping your kiss filled the quiet room. His belt buckle clinked with every thrust. The taste of his spit made your clit twitch. He pulled back. "Interesting isn't it? How things that would seem so gross in~ mm FUCK! In normal context is so ~fucking~ sexual in the heat of the m-oment. Tongues- fuck- tongues tangled. Sweat. The rough dirty smell of s-sex. Fuck~" he thrust deep into you. Tears almost filled your eyes at the pleasure you were receiving. 

"Please I'm about to cum, sir." He quickly pulled out of you." You whimpered at the loss of contact. 

"What did I say? I'm going to make this long. That's one punishment over. That's for the bad grade. Now for the lying about masturbation. I want you to bend over this desk." You did as you were told. You hopped down and bent over the desk. He stroked his cock and flipped your skirt up. He squeezed your ass. You heard a desk drawer open and a clatter of items inside. He leaned over you so your back was pressed against his chest. He held it in front of you. A wooden ruler. "For being such a bad girl." You heard a rustling sound. "Open up." You opened your mouth and felt fabric be pulled between your teeth. "Is this what you wanted? My tie gagging you? Hmm?" You nodded weakly "Good girl. Count for me." You felt a hard smack on your ass and you yelped. "I said COUNT!" On the word 'count' he smacked your ass again. "That's two. I assume you know what comes after or do I need to teach you your single-digit numbers as well as biology?" You blushed at the light degradation. He smacked you again. "That is?" 

"Three, sir." You whimpered out. 

"I'm glad you know something." He smacked your ass and made you count all the way up to 15. "Look at you. What a mess, what a dumb little slut. You could barely keep the numbers straight. Are you that flustered by your professor? What a dirty girl. Look at this, cherry red ass cheeks. What a slut. On show for me like this." You felt the head of his cock back at your entrance. 

He gripped your waist and shoved it into you. The tie in your mouth muffled the sounds of your moaning. Strong whimpering and gasping for breath. Kuroo grunted with each thrust. A primal sort of growl. It turned you on more than you could have ever imagined. He brought one hand up to your head and shoved it on the desk right onto your test paper. "Maybe~ fuck if we SHOVE (he pressed your head harder into the desk) your face in it. Maybe- ahhh- maybe you'll actually fucking learn something. Dumb little slut." You felt the edge of the desk pressing into you. It hurt. Pens and highlighters were getting knocked off the desk. He gripped your ass firmly and gave it a hard smack. You yelped and he moved his hand from your head to your throat. "Stay fucking quiet. I'm risking my job to fuck you here huh? All of this just for my dumb little chibi-chan." You couldn't see but the breathiness of his moans changed, he had thrown his head back in pure pleasure. He pulled out of you and pulled you up from the desk. He turned you around and shoved you to your knees. He replaced the tie in your mouth with his cock. You looked up at him. Tears filled your eyes as he hit the back of your throat. 

"Such pretty little doe eyes. Fuck what a good girl. Get ready to take it. And don't spill a single drop. This is my gift to you and you're better not waste it, dear student." He thrust into your mouth only twice more before cumming down your throat. His moans were guttural and heavy. You watched as his abs moved while he breathed. Heavy and rough. You felt his load rush down your throat. It tasted like pure sex. 

He pulled out of your mouth and caught his breath. He cleaned off his cock with a tissue and put it back in his pants. You got up assuming you were done. "Hey, where are you going? Sit back down." 

"But you're getting dressed doesn't that-" you started but he cut you off. 

"You really think I'm one of those guys? Cum and go? Absolutely not. Sit. Back. Down. Against the wall." You did as you were told. He sat in between you and the wall so you were leaning back Into his chest. He held you for a moment kissing your neck softly. He let his hands run all over you. Softly squeezing and pinching and rubbing wherever be could. He finally settled for one hand on your clit and the other on your breasts. Switching between nipples under your shirt. 

He rubbed slow lazy circles around your clit. It was becoming more sensitive by the moment. 

"Sir I think- I'm fuck I'm going to-" he stopped. His hands left your body and you squirmed for contact. "Please I need it." 

"Uh uh, you NEED to ace your next test. I'm edging you." You had heard of edging before, you built up your orgasm by stopping right before you went over and supposedly it felt better. You had never had the patience to try. He did it again. Speeding up his circles u til he noticed your breath get a little too heavy. And he stopped. 

He went on like this. Whispering dirty nothings in your ear and bringing you inches away from climax and taking his hands away from your body. Until FINALLY he said. 

"Have you ever tried the sexy lotus?" You shook your head. "If you think of an orgasm as a series of muscle contractions that cause chemical release. The stimulation of your clit, all your nerve endings cause your muscles to contract. Put the bases of your feet together for me. Just like that. I promise you this will feel like you've died and gone to heaven." He laughed softly. Your feet pressed against each other. He held one of your hands and the other was on your clit. He started rubbing hard and fast. Since you had edged it didn't take you long to spill over the edge. 

"KUROO fuck im fuckung CUMMING FUCK!" 

"There it is baby, good girl." You squeezed his hand as the feeling rushed over you. A haze of yellow and pink filled your mind. Your back arched, your feet pressed against each other and the muscles in your thighs somehow fueled a longer orgasm. He whispered words of encouragement in your ear as you rode out your high. Waves of pleasure pulsed through your body. You felt ripple upon ripple of relief wash over you. Your breathing slowed. Your muscles relaxed. His fingers slowed back to lazy circles until he felt the throbbing in your clit calm. 

"That was absolutely beautiful. You were gorgeous. I am so proud of you for taking that for so long." He kissed your cheek. He brought his fingers up to his lips and sucked your wetness from them. "Mmmm, absolutely delectable." You both laughed and sat there for a moment. He rubbed your stomach softly. "Did you have fun?" His big strong arms around you made you forget all worldly troubles. 

You nodded, smiling. Very satisfied smile. "Good." He helped you stand and found your panties again. You cleaned up around the desk where things had fallen. 

You went to grab your bag and he grabbed his. He opened the door to the classroom and you walked out together.   
"I'd like to take you out sometime. If that's okay." You looked at him and blushed, you supposed there was nothing to lose now. He was hot. Kind. Smart. And the sex would be amazing. 

"That would most definitely be okay with me." He smiled and fiddled with the collar of his shirt. 

"Go home and get some rest okay? I'll see you in class tomorrow." He planted a kiss on your forehead and went to his car. You got to yours and slumped down In the driver's seat. Oh shit. Class tomorrow.


End file.
